our queen
by fumidori
Summary: two defenders protecting the queen of their heart — what happens when one of them abandons their position...to steal you? [Kirino/Reader/Kariya] [Drabble Series] [Completed]
1. beginner disturbance

Clad in your [f/c] tracksuit, you offered out the water bottles as everyone proceeded to relinquish practice for a moment and take a break. Beads of sweat clung to their skin, displaying the intensity of training; "Good work everyone! Please rest a bit."

"Thank you, [Last Name]-san," a fruity voice thanked you. The infamous beauteous pink pigtails came into your view, and your heart skipped a beat. Kirino Ranmaru was your upperclassman, and being a manager of the Raimon Soccer Club, you always got caught up in conversing with him - not that you were complaining.

Lately, you had to admit you flushed when you were around the proud defender. You indubitably had a crush on Kirino.

You timidly shook your head, hand coming into the air to dismiss the comment, "It's nothing, really, Kirino-senpai...!"

"Don't be modest. Everyone really appreciates it," Kirino gave you a smile, his earnest words mirrored the glint in his eyes.

You were about to return his words, when suddenly a blistering cold item was pressed against your cheek and a shriek ripped from your throat. You fumbled away from it in panic, and an oh so familiar snicker was promptly heard.

"These could be a lot colder, don't you think, [Last Name]-chan~?"

"K-Kariya-kun!" you shouted in protest, clenching your teeth together as you wiped away the spare water that had collected on your cheek from the water bottle's edges. Honestly, that guy!

Out of all the managers to bother, he always chose_ you_, for god who knows why. Wouldn't Aoi or even Midori have greater reactions than you? (Akane's not doing anything but taking pictures..._go freak her out for a change._)

"Kariya, stop bothering her. _We_ were talking here," Kirino intervened without really giving you a chance to voice anything.

A flash of malice flamed in Kariya's eyes before they jerked open with an innocent ridge, and he playfully said, "Oh? What were you two talking about? Nothing _too_ bad I hope~"

"Wh-What are you even implying?!" you exclaimed, confusion now written on your face.

"_It's none of your business,_" Kirino retorted to Kariya, voice dropping in annoyance.

Since when did Kirino get..._defensive_ over Kariya fooling around with you two? This was almost an everyday thing, so why so suddenly...?!

"Guys, please don't fight! You have to go practice remember—"

_Are they even listening to you?_


	2. look at me!

Eventually they were discharged from break, and sent back onto the field to finish up their training. It was the same old grueling thing they did practically everyday - except, what are Kirino and Kariya doing?

"Look at this, [Last Name]-chan~" Kariya chimed from the field, skillfully maneuvering his feet and promptly stealing the ball from the grasps of Hayami. His eyes flashed over to your form, watching as you clapped for his moves and cheered out his name. Music to his ears, really.

The smuggest and most victorious smirk splits on his face, he couldn't help but feel accomplished as you rooted for him. That's right, you should be looking at him!

But this action certainly didn't go unnoticed by Kirino, who charged in on impulse and swiftly took possession of the ball. "Pay attention, Kariya!" he chided, taking off with the ball. Kariya flinched, clicking his tongue before returning his own focus where it should be. _Did Kirino even understand how hard it is to not look at you?_

Little did Kariya know, but Kirino had thought the same - it was hard to keep his eyes off you, and it took everything in him not to. All he hoped for was that _you_ would be looking at _him_ as he played, letting his ability as a defender seep into your mind, and you would hopefully recognize him as a formidable player(worthy of your heart).

Even at your distance, you can carefully distinguished their hateful glares at each other, and they're not getting along like normally. Geez, what are they even doing out there? Stealing the ball pointlessly back and forth from each other wasn't going to help train them up at all.

Why can't you see that they're trying to steal _your_ attention? Wanting _you_ to compliment_ them_, and no one else, if possible.

* * *

a/n; Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and favorited!

**inazuma eleven go © level-5**


	3. you're the real distraction

Sitting in front of Kariya in class is like having a tea party with the devil, you were astonished you hadn't thrown a book into his head yet. It's not that you dislike him, he's your friend, but his drive to steer you clinically insane with his mischievous tricks and pranks while a lesson is going on...can really get on your nerves sometimes.

And today was no exception.

"Ne, [Last Name]-chan—are you listening to me?" Kariya pestered relentlessly, giving you rarely any time to breathe. Noticing your lack of response once again to his call, he inwardly groaned.

An impish grin was soon plastered on his face unbeknownst to you, and if anyone could see the look on his face right now, they'd run.

Scribbling down notes from the chalkboard was a lot easier when Kariya had finally shut up, but just as you began to relish that sense of tranquility, you felt something lightly press against the small of your back. It began to sensually trail up the column of your spine, shivers raked your body, and the grip on your pencil hardened, fingers tightly wringing around it. It might snap soon at this rate.

You jerked in your seat, sending off a death glare at Kariya, once aspect he never thought he'd face with you. Typically you were calm, _what was with that rage in your eyes?_

You also noticed that the item which traveled up your back was simply the brunt eraser end of his pencil.

"What. Do. You. Want?" you enunciated out your response, practically etching the note in his mind, though it would serve pointless considering it was Kariya Masaki we're talking about.

Swallowing thickly, he chuckled, "I just wanted to know if you had the homework from last night. I didn't finish it, and it's due at the end of the class."

_Was that all he wanted?_ He bothered you now, instead of at the beginning of class? Your sour expression melted into a warmer one, and it made the teal-haired boy's heart beat. "Is that all? _Geez..._" that trickle of laughter ringing in your voice almost made him regret lying(that's right; he doesn't need the homework).

You fished out your notebooks from your desk and handed it off to Kariya, fingers lightly brushing against each other. Kariya had to admit - his nerves were beginning to get the best of him, but tried his best to fend off that flush pervading his cheeks. As quickly as you came, you turned your attention back to the board; a nimble sigh of relief passing through your lips, now that's Kariya's dealt with...you can get back to the lesson. Yippee.

* * *

"Are you coming?" Shindou's melodious voice inquired, knocking Kirino from the daze he was captured in. Nervously smiling, he nodded his head and caught up a couple of steps to Shindou. "Why were you staring into that classroom?" he questioned, innocently.

Kirino flinched, not wanting to exclaim that he was peeking at you and Kariya with such interest. "Nothing. The teacher just said something really funny, I had to listen." was his excuse.

Shindou shook his head, a smile splitting onto his face because he can read his friend oh too well, and he knows well enough that that was a flat out lie. But he's not one to press too much pressure on a subject, so he simply nodded his head and the two continued onwards.

* * *

a/n; Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, I should reply individually to you all since your kinds words mean a lot to me..! Also sorry for the lack of Kirino, really; he'll have his time to shine soon, though.

**inazuma eleven go © level-5**


	4. library convictions

The next day, you wounded up in the library. Rifling through the variety of shelves, you picked out the ones you needed to deliver to a certain pink-haired upperclassman. He had specifically asked for your help, since you were available and he needed those books for a project he had poorly fell behind on.

You soon finished collecting your quota of books, and you quickly rushed back to the aforementioned male.

"Kirino-senpai, I have those books you asked for!" breathless, you eased a pile of books onto the table Kirino was sitting at, his own display of homework splayed in front of him. Pencils scattered everywhere, mixed materials framing his papers, and he already has at least three books pried open.

Kirino flashed you a warm smile, his own expression of gratitude before he quickly went back to his work, "Thanks. I should be able to get it done now," Kirino concluded, acknowledging your help greatly. But you aren't as focused on his comment as much as you are on **his tone**, he sounds like he's going to pass out at any given moment.

You almost wanted to scold him for overworking himself, tell him to take a break, because you can see the violet splotches underneath his puffy eyes, and you can tell he's using all his willpower to keep his eyes open along with his voice.

_But you weren't in the position to do so._

He simply asked you to get some books since you happened to be in the library, you two weren't close, and how would he take you criticizing him on his habits?

Choked up on words, you trail away from his table and blatantly miss his gaze on your retreating form, and he _wished_ he didn't have this stupid assignment to work on...because if it was his choice, he'd keep you company, allow you stay by his side(because that's all he honestly wants right now).

—Perhaps you should leave the library all together; you had no real reason to stay, anyway. Just as you were about to drift from the expansive library, you heard your name being called.

You glanced around, searching desperately for the source, but no one was really around aside from the occupied Kirino. "Hello..?" you questioned, tilting your head in confusion.

"[Last Name]-chan,_ over here!_"

[E/c] orbs scanned the room again, finally discerning a shed of teal hair, and almond-shaped eyes peering out deviously from behind one of the shelves. What is he even doing? You decided to go check out what he wanted, and made your way over to him.

He gripped your wrist and sheltered you from the view of everyone (namely Kirino). "What are you doing?" you questioned, almost wanting to add onto your question with, more importantly, why he had dragged you back here.

Chuckling, he forced down the thought of either gritting his teeth or capturing your lips right there. "I wanted to know what you're doing here. You and Kirino-senpai look close," Kariya shrugged his shoulders as he nonchalantly adverting his gaze. Dammit, he was jealous. And there's no way he could show any of that to you.

You felt your face grow hot, "W-we're really not. He just asked me to get some books for him!" you exclaimed, and the rush of embarrassment jarred you slightly. Did it really look that way? You wished you were close to Kirino, but he's just too out of your league. (or at least, you assumed that)

"Hm, is that it?" he muttered in disbelief(did he overestimate the situation?), and he almost sounded relieved to hear that. Which, he was. Having you closer to Kirino than him was something he wouldn't stand. Honey optics lifted and met your gaze, "How come you do stuff like that for him but never for me when I ask you?!" he suddenly fumed, realization striking him from behind. He could vividly remember all the times he had tried to pursued you to aid him in fetching some things he needed for soccer practice - you had flat out refused him each time(copying your homework didn't count). Who was Kirino to suddenly have that advantage of you doing favors for him?

"I like Kirino-senpai more than you, that's why!" you huffed.

Although little did you know, your retort plunged a knife into Kariya's chest; sinking him further into the black abyss that had already claimed part of his mind "What...? Oh no —" was the initial thought that ran through his mind. It was pretty crushing, to find out that girl you're practically in love with, actually like your rival more.

Teeth chewing at his bottom lip, he closed his eyes to savor a second to collect himself, but fearing he couldn't in time for you to gain a glimpse at his pained weakness, he suddenly bolted off. Startled, you called out his name in vain; he wasn't going to listen to you, he just needed to get out of here - blow off some steam.

_"K-Kariya-kun...?!"_

* * *

a/n; _another chapter!_ i actually had this written up before the last chapter, intending that this would appear as one of the earlier chapters, but voted against it...so here it is, and sorry at the end, i couldn't think of a new way you could've said "i like kirino-senpai more!" i just sort of swung it anyway, lol.

**inazuma eleven go © level-5**


	5. call my name

You still weren't entirely sure on what the reason was for Kariya suddenly fleeing from the library, did he get upset when you told him you liked Kirino more than him? A winded sigh feel past your lips, a lofty amount of relief filling you in the process.

Just as you were about to drown out your thoughts of Kariya, a shoulder brushed against yours, and that person ended up being the devil himself.

"A-Ah, Good morning, Kariya-kun!" you greeted, forcing a smile and in a way, hoping that yesterday's incident wouldn't affect anything between you today. But as he passed you with his hair shrouding his eyes—he didn't spare you a glance—the smile fell from your face.

Maybe he just didn't hear you?

* * *

You would've been more pleasantly surprised to see Kirino after school that day if it weren't for the fact that Kariya had grown distant from you, and it was beginning to wear and tear at you. Kirino could sense the discomfort as the two of you walked home together, and he coughed awkwardly into his hands, grabbing you from your haze.

"Is something the matter, [Last Name]-san?" he inquired, tone laced with the utmost concern for you.

Ah—he caught on that fast? As expected from one of Raimon's star defense players. "Actually...yeah," you started, taking a second. "It's Kariya-kun."

For a second, Kirino's stomach dropped. "What about him?"

"Ever since I told him I liked _you_ better than_ him_...he's been avoiding me. I'm pretty insensitive, right?" you gave a strained smile, realizing now that you could've used a different way of expressing that. Kariya was your friend, how could you tell him that someone was better than him?

You could be such an idiot.

Kirino shook his head, ignoring that pint of red suffusing on his cheeks, before he abruptly stopped in his steps. He turned to face you fully, "I don't think your insensitive. You can't lie to someone about your honest feelings."

Though he shouldn't be talking, he's kept his endearing feelings for you bottled up for such a long time now. Lying to his pestering friends whenever they brought up the dreadful subject of romance to feed their harmless, gossiping brains.

You bopped your head along with his words, having stopped in your tracks as well. You tilted your head down, hair coming to act as curtains so your upperclassman wouldn't see the layer of water forming over your eyes. "What should I do, though?"

_"Confront him."_

His stern words made you lift your gaze to his azure one, and there was still a ghost of a smile on his lips, but his eyes were frosty for a moment; simmering down into a warmer tone the second he extended his hand out and took yours into it.

"I'll even help you catch him, then there's no way he stands a chance...he'll _have_ to see you!" he exclaimed, winking. As a cheeky grin split onto his face, you couldn't help but reciprocate it with your own rather sheepish one.

Even though the distance set forth between you and Kariya was evident, and this could be his only chance in a while to snatch you away as his own, he couldn't withstand it if you were ever making such a dour face...He wanted you to smile.

Always.

* * *

"Thank you, Kirino-senpai. I feel a lot better..!" you exclaimed reaching your doorstep, lips hadn't strayed from the smile he had set you into before.

He nodded his head, affirming your statement along with a warm smile. "I'm glad...and you know," Kirino pauses for a second, causing you gaze over at him in curiosity. "It's okay if you want to call me Ranmaru."

This spawns a cherry blush to rise against your cheeks, coloring them like a freshly bloomed rose; and you can't understand his reason behind it, the only thing you can think about is the fact that your upperclassman wants you to address him with such a close term, and maybe that heartfelt distance you perceived between you and him wasn't so far after all.

"Are you sure...**Ranmaru?**" saying his first name so casually like that is foreign, it left a tingle on the tip of your tongue, but you couldn't complain. How could you?

Kirino flashed you another smile, and you can trace subtle amounts of pink splotching his own cheeks but he's trying hard not to let you get a glimpse of it; but it's too late.

"I'm positive, [First Name]!"

"O-Okay—Achoo!"

"Are you catching a cold?"

"I certainly hope not..."

* * *

**inazuma eleven go © level-5**


	6. fever

Every bone in your body felt like iron weights, grounding you to your bed, while the rest of your body rose in temperature to the point where you felt as if you'd shrivel up under your comforters from the heat.

Disregard what you said about getting a cold—you had a scorching fever. You were ready to collapse at any given moment, but the sweat shrouding your skin caused great discomfort for you which inevitably left you awake despite your eyelids desperately drooping for a wink of sleep. You heaved a groan, maybe a little bit over exaggerating, and you shifted under your blankets to surmise a comfortable position.

While you were in bed all day, listening to the droning fan placed neatly in the corner of your room, everyone at school had been sickeningly worried over you—namely, Kirino and Kariya.

Kirino because he assumed you to be sick(he saw you last night, after all), and couldn't control that surge of concern shooting through his pulsing veins.

Kariya because he hadn't spoke to you yesterday, too busy sulking in pain because he felt betrayed, and being in the dark about your whereabouts still seemed to prick him.

"I'll go see her after practice," Kirino piped up which settled everyone else down it seemed. Except for Kariya, who still had that bubble of anger boiling in him, and he clicked his tongue; adverting every ounce of his focus as best as he could into practice for the day.

* * *

"[First Name], someone's here to see you!"

Who would want to see you, and especially in this state? Did they _want_ to catch whatever you held? As the door creaked open, someone carefully entered the room, you craned your head to catch a glimpse of who it was; Kirino Ranmaru! A sizable amount of questions piled in your head, nothing but a mere whiz in the end due to your sickly form.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Kirino greeted, inching inside your room more after softly closing the door behind him. He made light steps as he totted through your room, pulling up the chair from your desk, and moving it to be at your bedside, closer to you. He had to admit, seeing you like you were dampened his mood greatly.

You gave a strained smile, chapped lips barely reaching what the definition of 'smile' would be. "Th-Thanks for your concern...but I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're red all over," he dumbly exclaimed. Kirino knew that you would turn out okay, it was a simple fever your mother said, yet he wanted to slacken the pain rippling your body like it was. Lessen the damage,_ something_.

You nodded your head, "Of course! Don't worry, Ki-Ranmaru..." wasn't that embarrassing? You almost completely forgot about his request yesterday, calling him by his first name. Surely, it would end up taking a bit before it grew normal on your tongue.

He barely picked up on your mistake, thankfully. "If you say so—well, I guess I should let you rest up. I just wanted to see how you were," Kirino explained, lips poised in a straight line; unsure on whether or not he's satisfied.

"Thanks for stopping bye..." you murmured, eyelids slipping shut in the process. You were awfully tired, but truth be told, you were feigning attempting to sleep because your heart was pounding — because of him, without a doubt. You always got flustered around him, you liked him. Although as you kept your eyes shut, you hadn't heard the door close and for that matter, anything else.

Was he still in the room?

You heard a sigh cut the silence before fingers brushed against your cheek momentarily, then you heard him move your chair again. Nothing was said, he probably assumed you really had fallen asleep, and it was pushed back in place. But what you didn't know...was that he left a single note on your desk.

* * *

**inazuma eleven go © level-5**


	7. melted resolve

"Ah, hello, Ms. [Last Name]."

That voice, honeyed to the rotten core. Those eyes, rounded like a marble, fake with sweetness.

"Are you here to see [First Name], too? She's sleeping right now."

A lengthy paused followed after.

"Is she? I promise to be quiet, please let me see her."

* * *

Your door had been open again, twice in what seemed to be a single sitting. It hadn't been long since Kirino fled from your room, and you assumed the person to be your Mom; who else would come to see you? "_Haah?_ You're really asleep, aren't you?" they inquired, and in that immediate second your eyes shot open accompanied by a subtle gasp.

"Kariya-kun!"

"_I should've known._ You didn't come to school today, and usually you can't fall asleep when you're sick," his reply was so nonchalant it made you almost question if he still harbored any negative emotions directed at you.

You managed a scoff, "I should've known it was you in here, who else would bother me even when I'm sick?" he could sense that edge of teasing in your hoarse voice.

"Wasn't Kirino-senpai here earlier?" Kariya questioned, seeing as how your mom mentioned someone coming beforehand and Kirino told ~everyone~ he was going to visit you.

"Oh, Ranmaru? Yeah...He left not too long ago."

Ranmaru—_since when?_ Kariya couldn't even get level with you on the same ground...and he was the same age as you! But here's the older 'senpai~' beating him around the bush. He had simply idly nodded his head, halfheartedly taking in your words.

At the silence, you swallowed nervously, vacillating on whether or not it would be a smart move to ask him. Caving into that desire, you asked in a shaky voice, "...Are you still mad at me?"

"Mad? I'm not mad. Why would I be?"

_That idiot._

"Y-You've been avoiding me..." you murmured, pulling up your blanket to cover your face. It hurts, you tell yourself. The guilt had been probing itself in your conscious, but Kirino was right...you _did_ have to face him, at one point or another. It wasn't fair to either of you.

His mouth curved into the shape of an 'o', and his almond eyes snapped away from you, not that you could even see the action to begin with. "That's um..." he staggered out his words, _aaaah_, he didn't really have an explanation to give you asides that—he was hurt, too deep to tell—he didn't want to picture you and Kirino together, and every time he saw your face, he envisioned you smiling towards Kirino, someone who's _not him._

His emotions weren't to be confused with anger though, because he knew he couldn't stop how you felt.

Until he noticed that note left daintily on your desk when he went to get himself a chair, and he took it between his fingers, almost crumpling it as he drowned in the words.

'[First Name], please meet me at the soccer field tomorrow after practice. I want to confess something to you. -Ranmaru'

Kariya knew,_ knew oh too well_ exactly what Kirino was going to tell you. An idea had sprung into his head at that moment, it wasn't mischievous or innocent, simply derogatory and clever.

He gazed back at you, still under the blankets and awaiting his response. He nervously laughed, trying to keep you from peering at him, and letting you know he was still present. "My hair was a total mess that day, I just didn't want you to see me! Haha..."

Somehow, you didn't believe that. But, you figured as long as he wasn't mad or somber towards you, everything would turn out fine. So you allowed him to get away with that response. "If you say so...but, Kariya-kun, you should've said something. I was scared you were _mad_ at me..!"

"Fret no more, then. Everything's fine. Sorry for worrying you," his reply was rushed. Swiftly and as quickly as possible, Kariya delved into his pocket and fished out a pencil; erasing part of Kirino's message and filling the spaces again with new information.

He can stop you from liking Kirino.

_And he will._

* * *

a/n; I promise I didn't forget about you, Kariya..! Also, this will probably end at around 10 chapters, if not, 12 for sure!

**inazuma eleven go © level-5**


	8. i'll claim you as my own right now

Your hands wrung together, fiddling with the hem of your shirt nervously. Your heart was pounding mercilessly against your ribcage, the feeling so overwhelming you felt as if your heart would burst from your chest. Every sound padding from someone's footsteps amplified the feeling due to apprehension, thinking, _wondering_ if this time it was him...Kirino.

After you had gained some strength back from your fever, you limply hauled yourself from the contours of your bed, initially going to leave your room for a source of nutrition(god, you were so hungry..!), but you winded up spotting the pink note on your desk. You actually thought it was from Kariya at first, but as you read the note...you were wrong. _So wrong._

Kirino even had sported a couple of hearts to adorn the perimeter of the paper, making you completely in the known that the chances of it being a** love** confession were _very_ high. And that's what jarred your nerves, and caused them to act extremely haywire.

You waited **behind the school** for what seemed like ages, the sky had become discolored of red, the infinite stretch melted in darkness with the telltale of night. Stars were strung beautifully in the horizon, and as you gazed at them with teary eyes, you wondered what compelled you to stay this long. All Kirino had to do was change, it certainly shouldn't have of taken him this long to reach you.

He either forgot, or it was a joke. Either option pierced you like a spear, and your heart had come to a deathly halt. If your heart was really a fragile crystalline it would've been shattered to pieces.

"He's not coming..." you whispered to yourself, sniffling and using every inkling of willpower within you to stave off the tears threatening to spill.

Soft footsteps, slowly padding over to you. "Who's not coming?"

"Masaki..." — At first he thought you were angry, having figured out his plan. But as you turned to face him with fresh tears springing from your eyes, it immediately transfixed him. Kariya opened his arms up for you, a look of solemn and compassion caught in his eyes, though it was heavily feigned. You ran into his embrace whilst burying your face into his chest as your pent up disappointment and sadness pooled out from your eyes, soaking his uniform shirt in the process.

As he embraced you back, a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. He knew what he did was wrong, switch the locations so the two of you were left wounded that the other didn't show up, but he couldn't help but feel satisfied as he had all your warmth to himself. He was always tired of trying to steal your attention away, this way he could steal your entity and keep you all to _himself._

"Hey, it's okay," he soothingly coaxed. He was never good at comforting people in the first place, he was never coddled when he was hurt, he wasn't like you; searching for safety in others to help disclose your frustration, and pain. He was always alone when he was down, but when he was with you...he didn't want to be alone. If he had to be the hidden reason for your tears, so be it. As long as he can feel you against himself, then he'd do anything. No matter how devious, or cruel.

Every fragment of your broken heart would be mended by him, he was sure of it.

But this proud knight—no—wicked warlock couldn't give a care about anything right now. His grip around you tightened, a bit afraid that if he slackened you'd slip out of his fingers again. He didn't have enough trust in you, or himself that you wouldn't still go running to Kirino;

A real prince.

* * *

**inazuma eleven go © level-5**


	9. another day

Switching his position from leaning against the goalpost to not, Kirino awaited your arrival. He knew you got the note, how could you have of missed it? It was bright pink, and against the stark contrast of your wooden desk it should've been clear in sight for you. But even as he thought that, those twisted thoughts had lurked into his mind.

_You didn't like him, so you didn't show_; save him the embarrassment of rejection to the face. You weren't like that though,_ right?_ He couldn't be certain anymore, and he hated himself for prancing around in that mindset of dubiety. _It hurt when he thought about it that way_, he just wanted to get his head cleared of his endearing feelings for you...and maybe he hoped for too much, he had even pictured how it would've all played out according to his desires.

Having said that, he now thought it was dumb.

* * *

Miraculously, you had stumbled upon Kariya—or rather, he stumbled upon you—on your way to school the next day. And obviously you weren't feeling all too wonderful, first you get a dosage of illness that prevented you to move a muscle, and then Kirino practically stood you up..._how unfair._

"Don't look so glum, come on!" Kariya intertwined your hands together against your will, a grin captivating his lips as he tugged you vigorously along; another fruitless attempt to make that frown from your face disappear.

You mustered up a pained smile, discreetly grateful for his actions. Allowing yourself to pulled along, maybe your heart had sped up.

* * *

Class had gone by as if it was nothing, you couldn't pay attention; and Kariya was surprisingly quiet. You never stayed to dawn at the thought, your head was up in the clouds. Even when Kariya put a hand on your shoulder, mumbled to you saying he would meet you at soccer practice, and fleeted from the classroom when the bell rang for class to end, it hadn't fazed you much.

Shaking your head, you stood from your seat and began stuffing your notebooks into your bag, ignoring the door when it was slid open and someone walked in.

"[First Name]."

You blanched, knowing that voice well. You pivoted on your spot, a gasp flying from your mouth as you saw who it was..! Why was _he_ here?

* * *

a/n; it's probably obvious who it is, isn't it? haha..

**inazuma eleven go © level-5**


	10. a confession

"Are you busy?" he inquired, his assumptions already playing out according to how he thought. You shook your head, turning your back to him, and attempting to occupy your eyes with your bag again. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"Just get on with it, _Ranmaru_," you seethed, although it came out weak; no real threat in your voice. Footsteps echoed throughout the empty classroom, and just before you could turn around to see what he was doing, two firm arms wrapped themselves around your shoulders from behind. You could feel his lips to your hair, and you would've melted into such an action had it not been the dilemma swirling in your head.

"_I like you,_" he softly spoke. The solid reason why he stood where he did today, and he had to let it out; he might've burst if he didn't.

At his words your lips curved into an 'o', shock now being written on your face. "Is that...what you were going to tell me?" you whispered back, and even Kirino can tell that there's so much emotion hiding behind your voice. "Why didn't you show up? I waited for _you._"

Now it was Kirino's turn to be confused, "What do you mean? _I_ waited for _you!_ On the soccer field," he exclaimed. The two of you faced each other for a second, you shaking your head in disbelief—it was written on the note to meet him behind the school!

You rifled through your bag, pulling out the note and handing it to him. "It says to meet you behind the school. You forgot your own location for meeting me? That's horrible..!"

Kirino looked over that lame pink note, over and over again; that...**wasn't his handwriting**. Not all of it anyway. "Did anyone else visit you when you were sick?"

You were silent. Taking a deep breath before answering with, "Only Masaki."

In that instant, he knew who had sabotaged this. He knew Kariya was famous for messing with people's heads, he was a victim once after all, but he never concluded he would do something like this. "Look, I'm sorry. You're probably really hurt," even though he was too. "and you don't have to give me an answer right now. I'm going to head off to soccer practice, make sure to join us soon!"

As usual, he ran out without giving you an ounce of protest, he or someone else always did. You were left his words; Kirino liked you, but...why are you feeling like this? What was that baleful expression when you told him Kariya had visited you? He hadn't done anything, you would've saw if he tried anything. You trusted Kariya—to a certain extent—he wouldn't do something like that.

You didn't want Kariya to get hurt unnecessarily. Especially at the expanse that he was guilty when not.

Plopping back down into your seat, you wondered why everything had to be so confusing.

* * *

a/n; another large shout out to everyone who is reviewing, and reading! it means a lot!

**inazuma eleven go © level-5**


	11. message mayhem

You had to have of slapped yourself at least four times, and counting, in the face. You were such an idiot, why did you skip out on practice yesterday? With or without a head full of problems, you should've showed up; regardless of your own personal matters. The soccer team needed an extra manager, especially with how busy everyone is this time round.

Taking steady deep breaths, you pushed the doors open to the soccer building early that morning. Showing up an hour earlier than usual to tidy, and get things organized would surely show your true dedication to the soccer club, and you were serious about your disposition within it. Everything went smoothly, maybe half an hour had passed — and then you heard the door open, with a bright smile you were about to leave the extra room to check, and greet whoever it was.

Having said that, once you clued into who those voices were; you were utterly speechless. Words were lodged in your throat, and you cowered in the room, legs trembling in anticipation as you intently listened.

"Kariya, you rewrote my note to her, didn't you?" Kirino's tone was stern, anger prominent in it as well. You could only guess his expression from the position you were in, and it wasn't pretty.

"Hah~? Whatever do you mean?" Kariya flawlessly put forth a feigned act of innocence, pretending as if he hadn't a clue on the situation.

Are they talking about _you_?

"I can tell you erased my handwriting, and replaced the coordinates for where we were going to meet." Kirino practically spat, his vexation boiling over his limit. He was absolutely furious, you could tell.

A chuckle erupted past Kariya's lips, "So what if I did? It's not like you were going to actually tell her, right? You probably would've chickened out, and let her waste her time!" Although Kariya himself knew that was a lie, even as the venomous words left his mouth, he just wanted to rile Kirino up a bit - bait, and hook him.

"We both know that's not true. I'm not like _you!_" came Kirino's retort.

Holy shit, things were getting a little heated now, weren't they? You contemplated whether or not you should step in now, simmer down the rising tension you could feel crawling up your skin.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Karita stumbled back, confusion, and a sense of fright interwoven together in his inquiry.

"I know about your feelings for her," Kirino was confident with that response.

"Tch, how would you?" A click of Kariya's tongue to seep his evident annoyance in Kirino.

"You've had them hidden forever, and even if I'm no better in confessing straight away...I wouldn't pull some dirty tricks to 'win' her over because _I'm too scared of confessing myself._"

**"P-Please stop fighting!"**

* * *

**inazuma eleven go © level-5**


	12. his side

Both heads whipped around in your direction, your petite form half-way concealed as you stay lingered between the extra room and the main part. A hand was tightly clutching your sweater near your heart, and such an upset expression marred your features. The two defenders were both exasperated, how long had you been in that room? Obviously the entire time.

"Masaki, is it true? Did you rewrite the note from Ranmaru?" you probed; stony, and unsmiling. Your eyes reflected the determination you held to get to the truth.

Kariya gulped, his head bowing in shame. He pursed his lips together, "Yeah, _I did._"

You were in sudden disbelief, resolve wavering at that reaction. Kariya sounded almost remorseful when he spoke those words out, and the sight of him tugged at your heart. You bit your own bottom lip, the courage to find words had long vanished; and Kirino could sense that in both of you; "I knew it," was all he could murmur though.

"What...did you hope to accomplish by doing that?" you inquired, finding your ground again for a second.

Kariya looked up again, locking eyes with you. He did his best to mask that layer of water gathering over his almond eyes. "I wanted to get you to stop liking Kirino-senpai," then an uneasy grin curled on his lips. "I guess it didn't work? You can't get him off your mind, but whatever~! _I understand._"

Although he really didn't.

What was so great about Kirino compared to him? They were both star defenders, they both had their appeals, and they both held the same overflowing amount of adoration for you. Why was Kirino so lucky? Kariya balled his hands, sharp nails carved from Hunter's Net digging into his palms, but not enough to draw blood. He just wanted a different sense of pain then the one dwelling in his chest.

"I love you, [First Name]!" he let out an outburst, clamping his eyes shut in the process as pain rippled through his chest. He hated this feeling. What Kirino had said was true, he was scared of getting hurt; it was so much easier to hurt others, to manipulate them in order to prevent yourself from getting harmed.

But now he was trapped in the crossfire.

Kariya grounded his teeth together, this **wasn't** suppose to happen. It **wasn't** suppose to end like this, why couldn't things have of been simpler? You disband your affection for Kirino and direct it towards him, and Kirino leaves the two of you alone. Opening his eyes again, a new flare burning within his orbs, he leapt forward up the stairs. He came closer to you, _"I don't want to be alone!"_ he whispered before he pressed his lips desperately against yours whilst forcibly grabbing hold of your arms to prevent you from running.

He figured this was his last chance to relish anything from you, because surely you wouldn't forgive him for coming between you and Kirino like he did.

Both you and Kirino were awestruck at Kariya's unabashed course of action, the two of you stood stunned for a moment before it registered clearly in Kirino's head. He himself took action as well as he hauled himself up the stairs at breakneck speed, pulling on Kariya's collar and removing him from you.

_"L-Let me go, Kirino!"_

Kirino glared at Kariya, inviting him to try that again. He let go of Kariya's collar, and gazed back at you, still paralyzed from what Kariya said, and did. You brought your fingers up to your lips, an exasperated look still caught on your features. "Why did you do_ that?_" Kirino demanded, an underline of hurt below his words, almost like Kariya had broken something that was his, when that wasn't the entire case.

Kariya's cheeks were reddened, flushed, and he was staring at the floor again.

Your mouth opened as if you were going to say something, but it wasn't there. No words could be conveyed for you right now, no way to describe what you were feeling, whether or not it would further dampen the situation. "Masaki...I..."

"You don't have to say anything! I told you, didn't I? I understand; you still like Kirino-senpai. So just...leave me alone!"

No. _No,_ he doesn't want to be alone—

You couldn't really process what happened next, Kariya pushed by Kirino, and immediately fled from the soccer building.

"W-Wait, Masa—" "Leave him be." "But, Ranmaru—" _"I think we all just need a moment to think."_

He was right.

Your mouth shut closed, and you wrung your hands together, uneasiness welling inside you again.

Taking a deep breath, Kirino decided to break the silence, "...Are you upset that Kariya did it?" Kirino questioned, his words being spoken a lot softer since they were directed at you. He understood if you were anything but joyful, with all that happened—it would be hard for anyone to maintain a composure that doesn't expose negativity.

"Yeah...He hurt _you,_ and _me_. But...I'll make sure he apologizes to the both of us!"

Kirino forced a smile the best he could, "I'll help. This sort of conflict going on will only ruin our defense." He knew there was more to everything than just the defense for Raimon hanging on his chest. His feelings for you..._they were returned, right?_ Having you worry over Kariya, same with him, only burdened him more than necessary.

As you returned his smile, Kirino felt a sharp prick jot him in the sides. _What was this feeling?_

You mumbled out something along the lines of 'the others will be here soon', and made your way past him, descending down a single step before Kirino's fingers encircled around your hand. With curiosity filled orbs, you craned your head to see what was the matter, when suddenly you felt another pair of warm lips capture yours.

It completely jarred you, making the hairs on the back of your neck raise from the contact. It was everything you imagined your kiss with Kirino to be like; soft, pleasant, and gentle. Yet, why did that sense of discontent still wash over you?

"I-I'm sorry, [First Name]!" Kirino sputtered out, his cheeks suffusing the color of a cherry. It matched his hair and skin color really well; and you thought back onto the time when Kirino gave you a suggestion to solve your little fuse with Kariya, which turned out to be nothing according to him, but at that time you felt happy; now it was different.

Even at that time, the only real person on your mind was Kariya. Just like right now.

"It's...okay, really," you dismissed him. You faced forward again, steadily going down the steps. Before you reached the last one, you crouched down and brought your hands to your face. _You didn't want this anymore_, why couldn't things return to the way they used to be! Kariya relentlessly teasing you, and Kirino as you idly chatter away in peace.

Now you had the feelings of Kirino and Kariya sitting on your shoulders, Kariya messed up as an attempt to win you over, and worst of all...you couldn't choose which one you liked best, and it was frustrating. They both deserved the answers you couldn't produce.

You tried your best to stifle your sobs, but the order was in vain, and you lifted your hands away from your face, just...letting it all out. Same as before, only with the absence of Kariya, tears cascaded down your cheeks and a wail escaped your lips. Before Kirino could make an attempt to soothe, or comfort you, the building's doors were pried open and in came an unsuspecting Matsukaze, and Nishizono.

"Kirino-senpai! Did you make [First Name]-chan cry?!" they distressingly cried in unison.

"N-No, it's not what it looks like!"

* * *

a/n; This chapter is very long! Annnd, I mentioned before that this series would end at 12 chapters, but obviously I'm gonna push it a little longer. I hope you enjoyed!

**inazuma eleven go © level-5**


	13. sweet&sour

Kariya never came back to practice, and in that short time span—eyes desperately searching for him the entire time—you realized just how much you actually meant to him.

If there was anything you knew about Kariya, it was about the acts he can play up, melt you into his hands like putty; and it always meant masking his feelings in the process. He's shown up to practice with heavy feelings before, only he'd be able to successfully conceal them all on a whim. If he wasn't be able to put forth some sort of act, then you'd know he wouldn't want anyone to see that, and so he felt compelled not to show anyone.

Obviously, the incident earlier had a bigger effect on him than you might've thought at first. When he ran from the building, he ran _for good._

"Ah, good work everyone! Please take a fifteen minute break!" you called everyone in, and their practice temporarily ceased. The teammates came rolling closer to you, prepared for their well-deserved break, gladly accepting the water bottle you handed them.

Kirino had opted not to take one from you, but from Midori; he was still iffy on the reason for your tears before everyone gathered, he didn't want to steer any unwanted pressure on you. Maybe keeping his distance for now was better. Surely, the managers had questioned you on what overcame you, and you looked more lively now...whatever, as long as you were okay, it was fine.

Kariya was also at the back of his mind, but despite him being a fellow teammate—defender—you were still number one in his head, maybe forever, and always.

* * *

A stretch of orange had cascaded across the sky, telltale that practice was about to come to an end, and everyone would disperse for another day. Inhaling sharply, a crestfallen expression marred your features; what should you do? Watching from afar the earnest working Raimon members had filled that slight void in your heart, made you forgotten about the heavy problems involving Kariya, and Kirino.

After quickly cleaning up and putting away everything along with the other managers, you hurriedly jogged across the field as a short-cut to get home. You just wanted to lay down under your blankets, and eat something tasty! At the velocity of your path, you came in contact with a ricocheted soccer ball; and your curious orbs peered beside you, and caught sight of Kariya sitting on the small hill lining the field.

When he espied you out of the corner of his eyes, his head went down more, and his concern for the runaway ball had been temporarily abandoned. Your lips curled downwards, and you glanced back down at the ball before taking a deep breath, and picking it up. You cradled it carefully in your arms as you began to tread over to Kariya, who pretended almost as if he couldn't see you.

You stood in front of him, staving off the overflowing feelings dwelling in your chest by blinking a couple of times, and you held the ball out in front of him. "Playing will make you feel better, right?_ Please,_" your voice was soft, and it came out almost as a plea.

Bringing his gaze up to yours, staring into those pools he adored so much, he pursed his lips together briefly whilst getting up from his position. Almost shocked he would take up your offer, he grabbed the ball from your hands and moved down the hill onto even ground. You took his seat, watching as he began to maneuver the ball in intricate ways, his style of playing coming out with every kick and turn.

You couldn't speak for soccer, or Kariya, but you knew deep down that this would clear his head, even a little. You knew that the three of you were equally hurting, that was evident enough. The power of love was certainly a force to be reckoned with, but even with all this bitterness, there was always sweet thoughts.

That feverish feeling when Kariya kissed you, or the delightful dawn of Kirino's kiss; they all swirled in your head. **Which did you like best?** You were positive it was Kirino, the upperclassman who had won your heart, or so it seemed...But perhaps Kariya's devilish acts had actually gotten to you in a positive way. If by now, everything was sorted out, and you honestly liked Kirino...you would've been able to give him an answer.

You couldn't because you were torn between them.

Not anymore, however. Watching Kariya managed to coax you into reaching your own conclusion, the one you've been contemplating over all this time.

The person who you truly liked was. . .

* * *

a/n; The next chapter is the last one! I'm so sad to have it be almost done, uwahh! ;u;

**inazuma eleven go © level-5**


	14. her knight

Rising from your seat, a quick brush the your skirt, you descended down the hill with careful footwork. "Masaki," you started slowly, robbing his attention from the soccer ball. Skillfully trapping it underneath his foot, Kariya fixated his gaze onto you, a dreadfully confused look caught in his almond orbs. "The one I like...really is _you._"

His breath hitched in his throat, and you stole away all words bubbling in him. He found his heart picking up it's pace, faster than when he was playing, and time seemed to freeze on your confession. "R-Really—?" he stammered out, truly at a loss of words. "Don't you like...Kirino-senpai though?"

"I really thought I did. And, even if what you did was horrible...I can understand why you did it," you stated. Although simply because he had a reason, doesn't justify his actions at all; it was just better to get a mutual understand of that, for the better of things. _"I'll put all my trust in you. You don't have to be alone anymore. But you better not try something like that again!"_

"Are you serious..?" Kariya, still utterly speechless, lightly gripped your hand for comfort. He can tell you're probably going to cry, he is too, and he can't help but want to hold your hand a little tighter. When you nod your head in affirmation, eyes slit in sternness,that's when he knew you really meant it. You actually liked him, not Kirino, not anyone else; and you were willing to give him a chance. A heartfelt chance at an earnest relationship. "I'm.._sorry_ for what I did. I promise to treat you right, and I'll apologize to Kirino-senpai as well."

Your lips curled upwards, simply elated to hear him apologize, and vow to you like that. You let go of his hand, and immediately encircled your arms around his neck, embracing him completely. Fumbling a bit with the ball under his foot, he found it in himself to hug you back, squeezing tightly; just like he did that night, only with more lighter, and heartfelt feelings lingering in the air.

"I don't want to let go of you," Kariya whispered, a hint of desperation lurking in it. If he had it his way, he'd really keep you in his arms forever. He's also thankful you forgave him, a fragment of despair had been planted in him that you'd live on with this hatred for him, knowing now you had forgiven him lifted it from his chest. "Are you really sure about choosing me?"

He was just tormenting himself by saying that, inquiring over and over again, almost like he needs to have it imprinted in his mind, etched in his eardrums, and carved in his heart. He's just so paranoid right now, he almost lost you once, he doesn't want a repeat. When he heard you mumble, "yes, I mean it!", he brought his lips to yours, and unabashedly pressed them together.

Meshing them together to display his utmost passion for you, every move of his lips holding sincerity as he kept your lips locked together. It was lengthy, and absolutely breathtaking; much different than the one he suddenly forced on you earlier, and this one was definitely much more enjoyable. Parting for a second, Kariya wanted to refill his lungs with one swift flash of air, he was used to going long lapses without proper breaks for breathing, so he could go back to kissing you; but as you shyly turned your head away, the heat from your cheeks, and mingling breaths made his breath come to a halt again. **'Cute..!'**

"G-Geez," was all you could muster out, lips poised in a smile, but your eyes reflected your inner embarrassment. "Ah—that reminds me, I should really go apolo—"

_"There's no need."_

Both you and Kariya untangled yourselves from each other, confusion written eyes then peering over at Kirino who finally made himself visible, having watched for a small inkling of time without muttering a word. "Ranmaru, what do you mean?"

"You're feeling guilty, aren't you? I'll admit I really felt lead on, but, if this is what you want, then I'm happy for you," Kirino exclaimed, voice almost cracking half-way. Of course he _liked you_, he thought _you liked him_ back to, so finding out in the end you had _chosen someone other than him_ made him consumed with envy. Having said that, though, Kirino was a good guy, who truly only wanted what's best for you(Kariya better give it to you), and for **you to be happy.**

Even if it means you aren't with him, and he had to fumble around in emotional pain for a bit.

"I really wish you two the best—and, Kariya! If you ever mess up, I'll claim [First Name] in a heartbeat!"

"Hah?_ Senpai,_ you don't need to worry about that~! _I won't._"

A single tear rolled down your cheek whilst the warmest smile curved on your lips.

Kirino was the true knight, you even knew that. Kariya wasn't, he was nothing close to what even defines a 'real' knight; but that never meant he didn't have a heart that could love. Through all of his actions, small or big, he displayed his earnest feelings.

Tugging on your hand, Kariya smirked, and whispered hotly in your ear, "I love you~", before kissing your cheek, and bidding farewell to his once rival.

**The End.**

* * *

a/n; I'm crying: It's over. I've finally finished, and I'm really sad now that I'm done! But also proud, of course! Sorry if the ending feels a little, _rushed, maybe?_ Thank you to everyone who has given me support throughout this story, and reviewed, etc etc. It means so muuuuuch! :)

**inazuma eleven go © level-5**


End file.
